


Ever thought about Roleplay?

by LittleRunningDemon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage kink, F/M, Hair Pulling Kink, Philip has a daddy kink, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, So Does Theo, Vibrator, and a spanking kink, bondage kinda, girlfriend and boyfriend - Freeform, philidosia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRunningDemon/pseuds/LittleRunningDemon
Summary: Philip and Theo are in their room, and Theo asks him a question.





	Ever thought about Roleplay?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, sorry if there's any errors, and sorry if it's not your satisfaction, I wrote this randomly. Enjoy

 

“Have you ever thought of roleplay?”

 

Philip looked up from his phone, he was at his girlfriend's house, on the floor leaning against the bed. When he looked up he saw his girlfriend, Theodosia, slighty hanging from the bed looking at him.

 

“Sorry what?” Philip asked

 

“Roleplay.. Have you ever thought of it?”

 

“Uh, kinda, I guess”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Philip sighed before climbing onto her bed and sitting down next to her. Theo pulled herself up so she was facing him and leaning against the headboard.

 

“I mean.. Once I was bored out of my mind in History and then I imagined this thing in my head which I knew was never gonna happen.”

 

Theo thought about what he said, and took a pause of around ten seconds before replying.

 

“Was that when you got a boner next to me?”

 

Philip went dark red which answered Theo's answer, who giggled. She crawled over to him and sat in his lap, facing him. Due to the height difference of one whole foot, she had to look up, resting her chin on his shoulder.

 

“What about you?” He asked after pecking her lips.

 

“Sometimes, when I'm horny and you're at work”

 

Philip smirked and looked in her eyes. He shifted a bit, trying to hide that his dick was starting to harden, but it was in a stage where he could prevent that.

 

“And how often does that happen” He whispered, suddenly aware of Theo's parents a few rooms over. And he didn't really want to be shot.

 

Theo giggled again, shifting forward. “ More often than you think”

 

Philip was trying everything he could to not picture it and not get a boner.

 

“Have you got any turn ons Theo?”

 

Theodosia raised her eyebrows. Giggling again.

 

He swore that the way she can go from good girl to bad girl in less than a second would be the death of him.

 

“Maybe a few”

 

“Like?”

“How about we play a game”

 

“What kind?”

 

“I say one of mine, then you say one of yours”

 

Philip considered this for a few seconds.

 

“Game on”

 

Theo started.

 

“I don't know if it's common, but when I'm cold and you run your warm hands over my body. Or when I'm warm and your hands are cold.”

 

Philip paused, then smiled.

  
“Is that why in winter you kept inviting me over so that from walking from my house to yours, my hands would be cold?”

 

Theo blushed deeply.

 

“M... Maybe”

 

“Okay. Uhh. Grinding against me, like in public or something. You know, having to hide it otherwise we could get caught. You know?”

 

Theo smirked and shifted on his lap a little making sure to apply the most amount of pressure to his dick. Which earned a low moan from Philip.

 

“Like that?”

 

“Yes”

 

Theo thought for little before speaking again.

 

“I like when you play with my hair.” Theo paused and blushed. “Also when you pull it”

 

“So you have a hair pulling kink?”

 

“Y-yeah”

 

Philip considered it for a bit, placing a kiss on her forehead.

 

“I guess I like dominance. When I have control over your body, and you do everything I say”

 

Theo smirked, looking at him. She spoke again.

 

“What about kinks?”

 

“Uhh. Let's continue the game but with kinks”

 

“Sure, I guess it's my turn so uh... Don't tell anyone this or I will kill you”

 

Philip smiled. “What”

 

“I like it when you play with me, when you use toys and stuff and then stopping right before I orgasm”

 

Philip's smile turned into a grin.

 

“What do you know, two in one.” Philip paused. “We should of done this sooner”

 

“You are absolutely correct”

 

“I kind of have a uh... Daddy kink”

 

Theo gasped. “Oh my god... Daddy you should of told me”

 

Philip coughed with his mouth shut. “Theo!”

 

Theodosia laughed a little, before speaking.

 

“I like wearing your clothes, or wearing minimal clothes to tease you”

 

“I had a feeling you enjoyed doing that. Cause I bloody do”

 

“Well, glad we agree on something.”

 

“And, I guess my last kink is... I probably shouldn't say it cause it's kind of weird”

 

“Philip, please share”

 

“I like.. Uhm.. Spanking you”

 

They both went bright red, which then got darker and darker.

 

“Is it better or worst that I like it too?”

 

“How do you know though? We've never done it.”

 

“I have an imagination though”

 

“Do you have any others?”

 

“One last kink.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Having my arms tied up or together, so that I can't stop you from doing whatever”

 

“So.. Bondage?”

 

“Yeah, I guess”

Theo jumped out of Philip's lap when they heard a knock on the door. Philip sighed and got into a natural position with his phone.

 

“Yes?” Theo half yelled.

 

“Darling we're going to a meeting, we'll be back by tomorrow ” Aaron Burr said through the door.

 

“Bye!”

 

They waited a little before they heard the front door click shut.

 

“Theo?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Would you like to do a roleplay with all of this newfound information?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Five minutes later, after explaining to each other to just improvise since there was no time to make a script. They were just going to surprise each other.

 

Philip was on the bed, scrolling through dank memes on tumblr, and Theo walked out of the bathroom. He paid no attention, pretending he didn't notice.

 

“Daddy?” She asked, pitching her voice a note higher than usual.

 

“Yes baby girl?” Philip asked before looking away from his phone and scanning her. She had one of his big t-shirts on, which went down to her knees. He could feel the blood rushing to his cock, but he had put a cock ring on earlier-when she was in the bathroom-so he wouldn't get a hard-on anytime soon.

 

She walked towards him slowly. “I got detention in college”. She said while looking at the ground. She halted completely.

 

“Come here baby girl” He said, if she would make her voice higher, he made his lower.

 

When she was just on the side of the bed, Philip sat up, turned his phone off, and spoke again. “Sit on daddy's lap”

 

She crawled on his lap, facing away from him.

 

“Look at me baby girl”

 

She turned on his lap, feeling his dick soft in his pants. She acted as ashamed as possible.

 

“Why did you get expelled?” He whispered.

 

“I grinded against someone”

 

Philip tutted. Shaking his head. “Naughty girl... You will get punished”

Theo looked up at him. “Daddy I'm sorry”

 

Philip picked her up, since he was pretty build and she was skinny and light, and bent her over his lap. He pulled the t-shirt up and saw that she was wearing underwear which was 80% transparant and a few sizes too small to cover all of her.

 

“Baby girl, what is this?”

 

“I got them to surprise you Daddy”

 

Philip smirked, he rolled the knickers down her legs, not that it made much of a difference, he had a great view either way.

 

“You know what's coming”

 

“Yes. I deserve it Daddy. I've been a bad girl”

 

Philip raised his hand in the air, he paused, then spoke with his normal voice. “Colour?”

 

Theo looked at him and smiled. “Green”

 

Philip cleared his voice and got back into character. He raised his hand again, and then slapped her ass, not too soft, not too hard. Theo gasped loudly, then let out a quiet moan.

  
  


Philip could feel his dick aching. He used once hand to spank her again, and the other to reach into his pants discreetly and take the cock ring off.

  
  


“Baby girl, don't forget to count them”

  
  


“Yes daddy”

  
  


He spanked her again 5 times, each time a little harder than the precedent. She gasped and moaned a little louder.

  
  


“6”

“7”

“8”

“9”

“10”

  
  


Philip stopped and pulled her up to sit on his lap. His dick was hard, and aching, but he pulled through it. He could see the water in Theo's eyes.

  
  


She could see the worry, so she said “green” before he could ask anything. He simply nodded.

  
  


“So baby girl, what do you say?”

  
“Thank you daddy”

  
  


Philip looked down at his erect dick, which was visible through his pants. Then looked up at Theo.

  
  


“Will you help Daddy out, Baby Girl?”

  
  


“Yes daddy”

  
  


She wrapped her fingers around his waistband, pulling it down, he wasn't wearing any underwear so his dick sprang free. She smiled and was about to position it to enter her before she heard Philip tutting.

  
  


“Baby girl, you've been naughty, I shouldn't even let you near it, but, if you earn it, you can have it.”

  
  


She understood what he meant, according to him, she gave the best blowjob in the world.

  
  


“Yes daddy”

  
  


Theo laid on her stomach and propped herself up on her forearms. She leaned down and licked the slit, earning a quiet gasp and shiver from her significant other. She teased him for a bit before taking on the head, she pushed the head and only the head into her mouth, licking around it. She heard light gasps and low moans from Philip.

  
  


Theo went down a little further and hollowed out her cheeks.

  
  


“Good girl”

  
  


This encouraged her to hum, vibrating his cock as much as possible. She slowly took on more and more until she felt it at the back of her throat. She was surprised she hadn't gagged. She took it all until she reached the bottom. She quickly pulled back as she had obviously began gagging.

  
  


She continued doing this, but faster each time. She hummed more, looking up at Philip, who was a moaning mess.

  
  


When he came down her throat, he pushed her down. She was surprised at first, feeling the cum burning at her throat, when he let go, she stayed a little, sucking his dick before it was dry, before coming back up. She noticed a little bit of cum fell on her hand, she got on her knees and licked it, looking straight into Philip's eyes, who muttered “hot”.

  
  


“Good girl, I'll let you have your pleasure”

He got out of the bed, leaving a confused Theo. He reached into his bag, and pulled out a vibrating dildo, about ¾ the size of him. It wasn't as thick either. It was when he walked back to the bed Theo understood what was happening.

He slowly pushed it into Theo without warning. Who screamed, either from pain or pleasure, who knows.

  
  


When it was all the way in, he pushed it onto the highest setting, which made Theo moan and moan and moan. He took a sheet of fabric he had hidden in his pocket and tied her hands to the headboard. He placed her phone on the night stand and put his in his pocket.

  
  


“Call me on the phone if you need anything”

  
  


Theo had realised the situation, her hands were tied and her phone was too far for her feet to reach.

  
“Daddy no pleas-ah... Please”

  
  


She continued to moan as he walked out to the loungue. She tried to speak but couldn't due to the extreme pleasure.

  
  


That was the day Theo wanted to punch Philip.

  
  


6 hours later he would walk in to find Theo still moaning, the vibrator still on, and her looking at him pleading for mercy.

  
  


“Theo, if you wanted it to stop why didn't you call?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are appreciated.


End file.
